viajehacialaculturafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Allen Toussaint
Allen ToussaintPágina web oficial de Allen Toussaint. Consultado el 28 de diciembre de 2015 (14 de enero 1938 - 10 de noviembre, 2015) fue un músico, compositor,pianista y productor discográfico americano. En 1950 se convirtió en una de las figuras más influyentes del Rhythm and Blues (R&B) en Nueva Orleans. Han sido muchos los músicos que han grabado algunas de sus composiciones, entre las que se incluyen «Java», «Mother-in-Law», «I Like It Like That», «Fortune Teller» o «Here Come the Girls», entre otras muchas. Aunque no siempre fue la figura más visible de este estilo musical, sus contribuciones a la música de Nueva Orleans -y al rock & roll en general- fueron tales que se ganó un lugar en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll en 1998. Biografía Toussaint nació el 14 de enero 1938 en Nueva Orleans. Con solo 7 años comenzó a aprender piano, inspirado por Professor Longhair; su estilo continúo creciendo hasta incluir elementos de Fats Domino, Huey"Piano" Smith y Ray Charles. Cuando era adolescente, tocaba en una banda llamada "the Flamingoes" junto a Snooks Eaglin. Tuvo su primera oportunidad como profesional a los 17 añis, cuando Earl King le dio la oportunidad de reemplazar a Smith en un concierto en directo. Poco tiempo después, el productor y compositor David Bartholomew le contrató para grabar las partes de piano de un disco de "Fats Domino". A partir de ese momento Bartholomew hizo uso regular de Toussaint, sobre todo para las sesiones de Domino y Smiley Lewis. La demanda de los servicios del joven pianista creció rápidamente. En 1958, Toussaint grabó un álbum instrumental para RCA llamado The Wild Sound of New Orleans, bajo el alias "Tousan"; una de las composiciones incluidas en el álbum, «Java», se convirtió en un gran éxito del trompetista Al Hirt cinco años más tarde. Toussaint también comenzó a escribir bajo el seudónimo de Naomi Neville, el nombre de soltera de su madre. Fue en 1960 cuando Toussaint comenzó a situarse como leyenda. Su primer éxito nacional como productor vino con Jessie Colina, cuando consiguió entrar en el top cinco del R&B con «Ooh Poo Pah Doo». El éxito continuó con los números uno de Ernie K-Doe con «Mother-in-Law», Benny Spellman con «Fortune Teller», y «Lipstick Traces (On a Cigarette)» o la versión original de Chris Kenner de «I Like It Like That». Cuando Banashak dejó "Minit Records" para fundar "Instant Records", Toussaint se fue con él; trabajó también para otras productoras. En 1963, Toussaint fue reclutado por el ejército, tiempo durante el cual grabó con su banda The Stokes; una de sus canciones, «Whipped Cream», se convirtió en todo un éxito en 1965 gracias a Herb Alpert y más tarde fue elegido como tema principal del programa de televisión «The D''ating Game». Tras su puesta en libertad en 1965, Toussaint se asoció con el también productor Marshall Sehorn para formar la compañía Sansu Enterprises. Allí trabajó con artistas de la talla de Betty Harris, Earl King, Chris Kenner, y Lou Johnson, entre otros. Su asociación más rentable fue con Lee Dorsey, quien regresó a la parte alta de las listas de R&B gracias a éxitos de Toussaint como «Ride Your Pony», «Get Out of My Life Woman», «Working in a Coalmine» y «Everything I Do Gonh Be Funky (From Now On)». En 1971, Toussaint grabó su primer álbum en solitario en más de una década para Scepter, que se publicó con el nombre de ''Toussaint y que tiempo después se publicaría en Reino Unido bajo el nombre de From a Whisper to a Scream. Al año siguiente, publicó el disco Life, Love and Faith, y, de nuevo junto a Sehorn, abrió un estudio de grabación en Nueva Orleans llamado "Sea-San". Además de sus discos en solitario,Toussaint continuó haciendo arreglos y produciendo canciones para otros artistas. De hecho, terminó la producción de dos de los mayores registros de funk de Nueva Orleans: "Right Place, Wrong Time" de Dr. John y "Lady Marmalade". En 1975, Toussaint lanzó el que muchos han considerado consideran como el mejor álbum en solitario, Southern Nights, cuya canción principal se convirtió en un gran éxito para la superestrella del country-pop Glen Campbell. Continuó produciendo, haciendo arreglos y tocando el piano en los proyectos como los discos de artistas del blues Etta James y Albert King, y los rockeros Elvis Costello y Joe Cocker, entre otros. En 1991 lanzó The Allen Toussaint Collection, una recopilación de sus grabaciones más importantes de los años 70. En 1996, Toussaint fundó NYNO y grabó un álbum con nuevas canciones titulado Connected. Toussaint también comenzó a grabar con nuevos artistas con la esperanza de preservar el sonido clásico de su ciudad natal, Nueva Orleans. En 1998 gue incluido en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll en la categoría de no-intérprete. En 2005 se le atribuyó la autoría de «Going Places» y en 2009, cuatro años después de que su casa se viera arrasada por el huracán Katrina, publicó The Bright Mississippi, donde interpretaba canciones de Sidney Bechet, Jelly Roll Morton, Django Reinhardt, Thelonious Monk, Duke Ellington y Billy Strayhorn. Allen Toussaint falleció en noviembre de 2015 tras actuar en el Teatro Lara de Madrid durante una de sus giras mundiales«Allen Toussaint: adiós a una de las figuras más importantes del Rhythm and Blues». 12 de noviembre de 2015. Consultado el 28 de diciembre de 2015 . Discografía Álbumes * 1958: The Wild Sound of New Orleans * 1970: From a Whisper to a Scream * 1971: Allen Toussaint * 1972: Life, Love and Faith * 1975: Southern Nights * 1978: Motion * 1987: I Love A Carnival Ball, Mr Mardi Gras Starring Allen Toussaint * 1991: The Allen Toussaint Collection * 1995: Mr. New Orleans * 1996: Connected * 1997: A New Orleans Christmas * 1999: A Taste of New Orleans * 2005: Going Places * 2006: The River in Reverse * 2007: Jazz Fest 2007 * 2009: The Bright Mississippi * 2010: Jazz Fest 2010 * 2011: Live at Jazz Fest 2011 * 2013: Songbook Composiciones firmadas como Naomi Neville * 1961: Real Man * 1961: Do-Re-Mi * 1962: Get Out Of My House * 1962: Hey, Hey, Hey * 1965: What Are You Trying To Do * 1970: Meter Strut * 1972: Hello My Lover * 1981: I Did My Part * 1995: Work, Work, Work Referencias Categoría:Música Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Músicos